Un baño en pareja
by HellApoc
Summary: ADVERTENCIA CONTENIDO SEXUAL ( 18) Vaan porfin se convierte en pirata y viaja al reino de Ashe, ya que la fama de "pornstar" le precide, Ashe desea conocerle mejor... Cont: sexo explicito 18 (escenas subidas de tono)
1. En manos de Ashe

**Debo aclarar que me gusta Final fantasy, y el único que he jugado es el XII y no lo he terminado pero con lo poco que jugué me dejó un buen sabor gamer.**

 **Asi que esta historia no es Canon, asi que me tomaré mis libertades para hacer esra historia XXX. asi que si les gusta el contenido sexual y explicito.**

 **Sean bienvenidos.**

 **La franquicia final fantasy no me pertenece y esto lo hago solo con fines de entretenimiento sin buscar el lucro GRACIAS.**

Al mirar hacia abajo se veia un mar de nubes, sobre mi cabeza un radiante sol que por donde estaba aseguraria que apenas pasaba el mediodía, nos dirigimos con rumbo hacia el palacio de la reyna Ashe, ya que sin ella no hubiera sido posible convertirme en un verdadero pirata, al parecer quedan unas 5 horas de vuelo, estamos aún lejos y creo que llegaremos cansados despúes de tan largo vuelo.

Ya no hay tantas nubes parece que el clima es mas caliente sin dudar diria que sobrevolamos un desierto, ya estamos llegando, ya se divisan las murallas de la ciudad y las torres del palacio.

Comienza el descenso, la plataforma de aterrizaje es bastante amplia como para recibir a muchas naves iguales a la mia, ya aterrizamos asi que ya es hora de que bajemos de la nave

Penelo viste tan joven y radiante como siempre, ese vestido que pronuncia sus caderas, un pequeño escote que apenas muestra su busto, esa jovial sonrisa, hacen ver que ella esta siempre llena de energia, bajamos de la nave tomados de la mano, una dignataria representante de la reyna nos recibe con todos los honores, aunque solo se trate de un banquete y de nosotros por el momento aunque llegarán más, Ashe sabe como ser una gran anfritiona.

Su consejera nos dijo que la reyna no se encuentra por el momento en el palacio pero llegara puntual al banquete, asi que nos muestran nuestras habitaciones por separado, a Penelo la llevan a unos cuartos de belleza para bañarla y perfumarla (cosas de chicas) mientras que a mi llevan al baño real, para tomar una ducha antes de bajar al banquete de la reyna.

Me dejan solo, y bueno como describirlo el lugar es enorme en el centro hay un jacuzzi, encima de el cuelga unas telas que lo hacen ver tan elegante, iluminado con antorchas eso le da un toque mas de antaño y me gusta, Bueno viendo la hora falta unas horas para el banquete eso me da tiempo de bañarme y de una siesta, entonces a darle.

Vaan se desvistió dejo sus ropas de siempre en un canasto, que posteriormente se las lavarian, en un perchero hay una toalla, perfumes y lociones para despues del baño, en una pequeña caja de junto.

Ya pasado unos minutos escucho un ruido, lo reconocí era la puerta a la habitacion, alguien habia entrado, al girarme mire hacia la puerta y era una mujer que venia envuelta solamente en una toalla con el cabello hasta los hombros, esbelta, bajita, de piel blanca y muy hermosa, el lugar estaba perfectamente iluminado la reconocí al instante era la reyna Ashe, debo reconocer que me sorprendio verla aqui en estas cicunstancias.

-¿Que haces aqui Ashe? pregunté con temor y curiosidad

-Bueno creo que me perdi

-¿Queee, sabes que este es el baño de hombres? ¿cierto?

-No, este es el baño real, y yo soy la realeza, asi que puedo tomar mi baño donde me plazca.

-De acuerdo, respondí algo desconcertado, en realidad habia como 10 baños como estos por todo el palacio, bueno asi que ya no importa mucho.

Al ver que ella se dirigía al jaccuzi me acerque a una orilla la mas lejana a ella, porque bueno pensé en Penelo, y no podia echarla estaba en su casa.

Porfin llega a la orilla, adelanta una pierna, sumergé su dedo del pie en el agua.

-¡Ahh esta perfecta¡- diciendo eso se lleva sus dos brazos por detrás de su espalda y desamarra su toalla, toma las orilla con sus dedos, destendiendola frente a mi mostrando el escudo de armas del reino, cubriendo su torso desnudo, para que no la viera, sin descubrirse se mete en el agua, hasta que le llega a la altura del busto despues hace la toalla a un lado

Por la espuma del jacuzzi no podia ver su desnudes, pero que estabamos a escasos dos metros, y yo con una gran erección.

-Oye Vaan, Penelo me contó unas cosas muy traviesas- Dijo esto con una voz picára y sensual -me contó que tienes un "gran talento" para eso- despues de decir esto se pone de pie, el agua le llega a la cintura y deja ver su torso, aunque con el jabón y la espuma resbalan de su piel, se sienta a mi lado y me dice

-Quisiera comprobar si lo que me dijó es verdad- diciendo esto baja su mano y toma mi pene, veo en su rostro su cara de asombro

-Veo que lo que me dijo es verdad, ¿pero que tan hábil eres con tu "sable"? Me quedo petrificado es que en enserio no me esperaba esto, tener sexo con ella en estas circunstancias, asi que le dije

-Ashe, prometeme que guardaras el secreto, no le digas a nadie jamás- Estaba tan caliente que no pensé, y ya estabamos listos para empezar.

 **Subiré el sig capitúlo, lo prometo.**


	2. En el Jaccuzi

Despues de eso ella se levanta pasa una pierna por delante para quedar de frente a mi, se agacha y toma mi pene con su mano, frota su clitoris con la cabeza de mi pene, esto es tan placentero para ambos que gemimos de las sensación tan agradable, despues de estar asi, ella se agacha para frotar el tronco de mi miembro con sus labios puedo sentir como sus labios no son mas tan largos como los de Penelo.

Puede ser que cuando la penetre le sea doloroso, Ella sigue frotandose contra mi -¿Te gusta asi?- me decia esto con una voz profunda y excitada,-No aguanto mas, Vaan te quiero dentro de mi- diciendo esto se levanta solo un poco para despues, con una mano toma mi pene con firmeza y con la otra usando sus dedos abre sus labios, para descender lentamente y empezar a penetrarla,

Apenas siento que mi cabeza esta dentro ella gime, -ahh hhmmm- luego me dice -lo haremos lento, ponte cómodo- para eso coloco mis brazos sobre las orillas del jaccuzi, Ella sube y baja sobre la cabeza de mi pene, parece disfrutar la vista que tengo es increible, frente a mi botan sus pequeños senos y sus diminutos pezones con sus brazos detras de mi cuello, sus cintura tan bien torneada y ese sonido del agua cuando ella lo hace, oh y como no oir sus gemidos que me ponen tan duro.

Ahora ya va más profundo, puedo sentri como ya baja hasta medio tronco, sus gemidos son mas fuertes, comienzo a ver como ella empieza a sentir dolor, -Ahhh Vaan que grueso lo tienes- mmhh me gusta- escucho como sus gemidos pasan del dolor al placer, estando asi, hace una pausa y baja más, ahora ya estoy completamente dentro de ella, puedo sentir su trasero sobre muslos, ahora mueve su pelvis de atrás hacia delante una y otra vez, -Ay Vaan, no sabes lo celosa que estoy de Penelo ahora mismo, de tener a un amante como tú-

Ahora sube hasta casi hasta alcanzar la cabeza de mi pene y baja, los gemidos de ambos se vuelven uno, sentir lo apretada que esta su vagina lo humedo que esta por dentro lo tibio que se siente, Ohh si sigue asi me vendre pronto. para mi fortuna ella me dijo

-¡ya Vaan!, ya me cansó esta pocisión probemos otra- me dice esto jadeando y sudando.

Para seguir con lo nuestro me salgo del jacuzzi y me recuesto fuera y con un pie dentro del agua, ella enseguida se coloca encima de mi y...


	3. Despues del jauzzo

**Gracias por la espera y perdonen la demora pero aqui esta ya la parte final, aunque es breve es algo que a mi en lo personal disfruto.**

Enseguida apoyó la planta de sus dos pies al nivel de mi pelvis, se inclinó hacia adelante y con una de sus manos tomó mi pene y lo dirigió hacia su vagina, una vez alli comenzó a subir y bajar su cadera, sus manos las apoya sobre mi pecho, escucharla gemir es de las cosas que mas me excita, ver su cara, como disfruta el sexo es tan sublime.

Ya lleva así casi dos minutos, sudor comienza a caer sobre mí, hay soplidos entre sus gemidos, se esta cansando

-ay Vaan, ya me cansó esta pocisión, te toca a tí, dejamé descansar-

Se pone de pie después se sienta a un lado, para inmediatamente despues acostarse sobre su espalda, puedo ver como su abdomen se hincha y desincha, ahora mi pene queda a la altura de su cadera ya que estoy medio cuerpo de pie dentro del jacuzzi.

Ella abre sus piernas y con la punta de sus dedos abre sus labios, ya esta lista para que la penetre, antes empezar froto mi pene empezando desde la cabeza rozando su clitorís varias veces, enseguida con la punta de mi pene comienzo a penetrarla lentamente, ingresando un poco más de mí en ella en cada penetración, hasta que porfín comienzo a hacerlo ritmicámente primero lento y después con más velocidad.

A ella le fascina y yo me caliento mas y mas,

-Aahh ya me vengo, no aguantaré mas-

-Vente en mi boca Vaan-

Dicho esto se dirige hacia mi pene, me mira hacia arriba como si esperara su premio, me masturbo delante de su cara ya puedo sentir las contracciones y por fin llega la primer descarga, ella abre su boca y en el instante que comienzo a expulsar el semen, introduce mi pene en su boca y siento lo tibio y húmedo de su interior.

Ella lame mi cabeza limpiandome de semen, me masturbo por una segunda descarga pero esta vez es menor, ambos nos metemos de nuevo en el jacuzzi y con un largo "Aahh" nos sentamos y nos relajamos aún mas,

-Que bueno estubo eso Vaan, eres increible-

Se sumerge en el agua y se lava, despues de un rato sale del jacuzzi toma su toalla real y mirandome sobre su hombro me dice

-Este fue el mas delicioso banquete que he probado en años y me encantaria repetir- Se envuelve en su toalla y sale del baño.


End file.
